


Only Time Will Tell

by SecretGhostGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Eren, Babysitting, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Realizing Feelings, Sassy Levi, So much Fluff it's herd of sheep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will there be future smut?, cuteness, i don't know yet, too early to tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretGhostGirl/pseuds/SecretGhostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor young, adolescent Levi is stuck in a world filled with nothing but violence and abuse. That is, until the Jaeger family gives him peace of mind, and offer him to become the babysitter of the son, Eren.<br/>Growing up, Eren always saw Levi as his older brother. Levi saw Eren as the person who saved him from his dark ways. As time rolls on and both of them grow up, will they grow father apart... Or become closer than ever?</p><p>(Rated M, mostly for future chapters, but right now it's just because sassy Levi x3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Well now... Looks like I'm writing another Ereri/Riren fanfic \\(^_^)/
> 
> I'm currently working on another called, "Want to Play a Game?"  
> Check that one out, too, if you haven't already :D
> 
> I will try to update this one as much as I can, but I'm more focused on my first one, so bear with me on this work :)
> 
> Well, let's get this show on the road! Enjoy~!
> 
> (Please bear with me, of course the first chapter is gonna be a little boring, but it will get better from here, I promise! ^_~)

~ Levi's p.o.v. ~

**********

_Well, fuck me sideways..._

I have no idea where the hell I am. My mind is a complete daze, and so is every inch of my body. I can feel the blood trickling down my face, over my eyes, and occasionally into my mouth. My arms and legs feel like noodles, I'm surprised I am walking as fast as I am right now. My stomach is inside out that I feel like I am going to lose a weeks worth of food in the next ten seconds. Pain. I feel nothing but pain stretching across every inch of my body.

What's a 16 year old like me suppose to do when I'm stuck in the wrong crowd? I do nothing but fight. My grandmother was the only person in my family who accepted me for who I am, and when she passed away, my family looked at me like nothing but a mistake. So, I decided to live up to that name. Fights, drugs, the occasional one night stand - that's my life now. 

School was never a problem for me. Hell, I'd get into a fight every now and then because some kids at my school are downright dumbasses, but I left my personal life outside of school. I was a straight A student for the most part. With the fights I've gotten into, people find it hard to believe that I am academically smart. Fuck the _don't judge a book by its cover_ motto, because everyone judges people, whether they mean to or not.

I normally don't let men or women pay me for sex, but since I'm an outcast in my family now and aren't allowed food in the house, I have to buy my own, and I'm low on cash. I was going to meet some old geezer in a motel when instead, he met me outside of it and dragged me into the alley behind it. Now, while my grandmother was alive, she paid for me to take Martial Arts, so I thought I could fight this guy off. Fuck the money; I hate forceful and aggressive people. This man beats me to a pulp, then literally shoves his dick up my ass. He ain't holding back either, as he pulled my hair back to where it could've ripped off my scalp and would growl, "What kind of a moron to you take me for, kid?"

_I take you as the "I wish you would burn in hell and let the devil fuck you up the ass" type of moron._

He drops me to the ground, and with one finally kick to the head, spits on me then leaves. I don't know how long it took me to get back to me feet and fix my clothing, but all I wanted to do was get away.

I haven't been to this part of town. There's, like, nobody outside. Nobody to see a teenage boy all bloody from his head down to his toes because he just got assaulted and raped. The clear, night sky is definitely an indication as to why nobody is outside. I have no idea what the fucking time is either. Just another thing to add to my list of amazing luck right now. I gaze down at my feet, realizing I only have one shoe on. _Bloody hell, these were my favorite shoes. Now I gotta track down that bastard and tear his fucking head off and make him buy me a new pair of Chuck Taylor's._

Suddenly, I'm stopped in my tracks by a pedestrian, "Oh my goodness... What in the world happened to you?!"

I gaze up to the stranger; she is decent height, fairly skinny, with long, curly brunette hair and light green eyes filled with worry. Now that I think about it, she's really pretty. Now that I think about it, I wish I didn't run into her.

"It's nothing," I mumble.

"Nothing?! This is clearly not nothing! You need medical treatment. Come with me, my husband is a doctor," she grabs my arm and begins to pull me along with her. This woman is crazy.

"Hey, wait a minute," I snatch my arm back from her, "what the hell do you think you're doing, lady?!"

"I'm taking you to my home. The hospital is too fair away. You need medical treatment before your wounds get serious!"

I can tell by the look in her eyes - this woman wasn't to go down without a fight. I sigh, admitting defeat, "Fine."

She smiles, "Good, now follow me," she turns around and begins walking in the direction of her car; a small, grey minivan. A minivan - she must be a mom of some sort. I remember the phase my mom went through and she had a minivan, but that only lasted for about a week.

The woman opens the passenger door for me and I cautiously seat myself as she walks around the van and steps into the drivers seat. As she puts the key into the ignition, she turns to me, "What's your name, young man?"

I'm really tempted to give her the silent treatment, but I know she's being too considerate for me to do that, "Levi."

"And how old are you, Levi?"

I huff, "16"

"Oh dear," she gently steps on the gas and drives off, "one of the adolescent years... Well, my name is Carla, Levi. Now, you don't have to tell me what exactly happened to make you all banged up like that, but please let my husband treat your wounds. He's one of the best doctors in the city and will make sure you are better in a jiffy," she gives me a comforting smile, signaling that she wants me to trust her.

Deep down, I actually do. She seems to sweet and innocent to pull off some death defying stunt. But then again, I'm _judging a book by its cover._

"Oh, and don't mind my son either. He just started learning how to crawl and now that he knows how, he's like a toy with no _off_ switch, roaming around as he pleases," her smile has turned into a smile of love. It's really heart warming and calms me down a bit.

To be honest though, I'm not good with kids. I barely get one word out of me and then kids will scream bloody murder and take off running for the hills. I don't blame them though, I know I give off an unfriendly aura. Just once though, I want to meet a kid who won't run off from me when I try to talk to it. Kids that do that will annoy me. Actually... Most kids just annoy me in general.

After a silent car ride, we pull up to a small little town house about five minutes away from where the incident had occurred. She motions me to get out of the car and follow her up to her house. I quietly do so, admiring the house from afar. It may be small, but it's a welcoming house; painted brown, a porch, a few steps, with a small flower garden blooming at the bottom of the steps. I really love houses like this - they scream "family", not like the 7 bedroom mansion I currently live in now. To me, it screams "torture."

She unlocks the front door and steps into the house, opening the door for me. She takes her shoes off immediately after I walk in, so I do the same. When you walk in the house, you immediately walk into the kitchen. For a small house, it's a decent sized kitchen, with a stoves, oven, dish washer, a fairly big refrigerator, and a sink with beige colored counter tops. The kitchen table is small, with three wooden chairs, and one high chair. The are a few knick knacks hanging on the walls, such as family portraits and the occasional "moms kitchen, prepare to get spoiled" sign.

Carla signals me to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs, "Make yourself comfortable."

I do so without saying a word back.

"I'm home," she calls out, "Grisha, dear, can you help me with something?"

"What is it, honey?" A scruffy man walks into the kitchen and after giving his wife a greeting kiss, his eyes dart to me. He's pretty tall, with dark, long hair tied back into a pony tail, and is working a fairly decent beard. With his outfit, a dark plaid bottom down flannel and dark blue jeans, he reminds me of a lumberjack more than a doctor.

Carla walks up to me and stands at my side, "This is Levi, dear. I ran into him after work and I just couldn't leave him alone like this. So I dragged him here telling him that he needed medical attention and that you could help him with it," she gives as earring smile after her last words.

Grisha sighs, then chuckles, "Fine. I'll do what I can. Can you go get me my emergency medical kit from my office, please?"

"Of course," and she scurries off into the house. 

The man, Carla's husband, walks up to me and squats down so his eyes meet mine, "Hey, Levi. I'm Dr. Jaeger. I'm one the head doctors at the hospital in town. You don't mind if I take a look at what I'm dealing with here, do you?"

His words flowed kindly out of his mouth. I shake my head.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" He begins to examine the injury to my head.

I gulp, "I prefer not to."

"That's okay, I understand. Well, why don't we get you cleaned up first before I treat your wounds. You can use the shower down here on this floor. I will go get you some spare clothes and then I will treat your wounds. How does that sound?"

I shrug. That's my response. I really don't feel all that comfortable showering in a house that isn't mine, but Dr. Jaeger does have a point; I'm a fucking mess right now. I follow him into the bathroom and he shows me how to use the shower. He hands me a towel, a clean shirt, and a clean pair of sweatpants before telling me to call for him if I needed anything else. He closes the door behind him and I signal that as I can strip now.

The warm water hits my skin like a dagger. I wince in pain as I slowly get used to it. I stare down at my feet as I watch blood leave my body and flow down the drain of the shower. I really hope the blood doesn't leave stains on their clean, white shower floor. That would totally add to my guilt off letting Carla bring me here and having Dr. Jaeger test my wounds for free. Hey, I may be a delinquent, but I have feelings like this, too.

After standing in the shower and letting all the steam go to my head for who know how long, I finally turn the shower off and step out to dry myself. I change into the spare clothes Dr. Jaeger gave me, which I might add are fucking huge on me, but I don't really give a damn, as long as i wasn't wearing my blood soaked clothes anymore. The second I step out of the bathroom, Carla offers to wash my clothes for me. I accept her offer kindly and she takes them downstairs to their basement. I hear Dr. Jaeger call out for me to have a seat in their living room. I follow the sound of his voice.

He's sitting on a foot stool in front of their living room couch. Sitting next to him on the floor must be their son, but he crawls away before I can get a better look at him.

"There he goes again," Dr. Jaeger chuckles to himself as I sit down in front of him. He examines each and every cut, scrap and bruise on my arms and head. He asks cautiously if he can examine my legs, abdomen, and back. I nod, rolling up the sweat pants and taking off the white shirt. He examines them, at a safe distance so I don't feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, well, the cut on your head on the top right corner of your forehead is going to need a couple of stitches, so I hope you don't mind a little bit more pain. Otherwise, you're just really bruised up," he digs around in his emergency medical kit and pulls out the supplies needed for stitches. "Now, Levi, if you can just relax a little bit, this will barely hurt, okay? I will give you some pain medication to take right away afterwards, okay?"

I nod, gritting my teeth behind my lips.

Damn, now I know I gotta protect my face more often in fights. Note to self: stitches fucking suck mountains of dicks.

Dr. Jaeger wraps a bandage around my head, covering up the stitches, "There. That should do it. Now, I'm going to go get you some Advil from the bathroom. I'll be right back."

I nod as he gets up and leaves me alone in the living room. I carefully put back on the white tshirt without touching my stitches. I begin to gaze around the unfamiliar living room. Even this screams out "family." You see mountain high pile of baby toys in the corner, followed by a swing, one of those bouncy chairs, a collection of Sesame Street and Teletubby movies sitting on the coffee table, and many more family pictures of when their son was first born.

Suddenly, I feel a tug on the sweatpants. I glance to see the son himself, staring up at me holding a rattle. _Damn, this kid is a ninja. I didn't hear that rattle at all._ he has short, brunette hair, and the roundest, most brightest green eyes I have ever seen stuck in a baby. He sits down right next to my left foot and begins to wildly shake his rattle.

"Well, what the hell do you want, kid?" That sounded grumpy enough to scare him away.

But it doesn't. Those green eyes are still locked on mine, and he gives a giggly, toothless smile. Such innocence... I can't help but give a faint grin at this kid. Surprisingly, he stretches out his arms to me, signaling he wants to be picked up. I click my tongue and do so, setting him on my lap. He giggles again and shakes his rattle.

"I will burn that toy of yours."

He looks at me with such confusion, as if he understands what I just said. He drops the toy to the floor and cuddles up to my chest. I groan in slight pain, but the brat doesn't move an inch. He squeals a baby noise, then giggles.

"Well," Dr. Jaeger walks back into the living room, "I see he's take a liking to you already, Levi. Which is strange. He's usually shy around strangers."

I raise an eyebrow at his statement, then glance down at the baby on my lap, "What's his name?"

He grins, "His name is Eren... Eren Jaeger."

"Eren, huh," I see the sleepiness in Eren's eyes, so my instincts tell me this kid is getting tired. I begin to rub his back in comfort, thinking it's the only thing I can do. Before both Dr. Jaeger and I notice, Eren breathing is quiet and he has fallen asleep in my arms.

"Oh, my," Carla says quietly with a smile, "Isn't this a sight?"

"I know," Dr. Jaeger gives a quiet chuckles, "it takes the two of us forever and a year to get Eren to calm down and fall asleep."

"Hey, that gives me a wonderful idea," Carla turns to me, wrapping an arm around her husband's waist, "Levi, I know we know nothing about you, and you hardly know anything about us, but this is just a sight to see. Eren is a stubborn baby that loves to follow the beat to his own drum, so if you don't mind me asking..."

_Oh, bloody hell. Don't tell me-_

"...how would you like to become Eren's babysitter?"


	2. Excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day on the job. Eren loves Sesame Street, and tickling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, this story will be in Levi's p.o.v until Eren is old enough to talk and say important sentences xP

"How would you like to become Eren's babysitter?"

_How in the hell did it turn to this? This family doesn't know me. They don't know the horrible shit I do. All the know about me is my name and my age. Asking this of me would surely bring this kid into the darkness. That's the last thing they need._

I was very hesitant about answering that question. My thoughts were running laps in my mind, all leading back to the fact the Jaeger family knows nothing about me, but they want me to babysit their son, Eren. I could feel myself sweating at the very thought, which made me feel disgusted at myself.

They definitely could tell I was uneasy about this. Dr. Jaeger tried to convince me by telling me how much they were willing to pay me for watching their son; $15 an hour. Dr. Jaeger definitely knows how to negotiate and drive a hard bargain. But I still feel uneasy. The price wasn't bad; it's me. I knew if I got involved any further in the kid's life than this, I would surely bring him down with me. I asked the Jaegers why they wanted someone like me.

All the couple did was smile and say... I'm _special._

Mrs. Jaeger took me home after I took Eren to his room and placed him in his crib. After he fell asleep on me, he wouldn't budge to wake up. And his baby fingers were locked onto my shirt. As she pulled up to my house, deep down I was hoping my parents were out and about drunk off their asses in a bar or something. I also hoped that wasn't the case, because when they get drunk, my father's King Mc-Asshole and my mother's Queen Bitch-Tits. Mrs. Jaeger smiled handed me a piece of paper with their house phone number, along with her and Dr. Jaeger's cellphone numbers. With that smile glowing happiness, she told me I could come over the next day to start my official first day on the job. I thanked her for the ride and the job opportunity before exiting the passenger seat and walking up to the front door of my house.

I looked out the window of my room to watch Mrs. Jaeger drive off back to her heart-warming home. To be honest, I was relieved she didn't mention anything about how I'm living in this overrated mansion. I sighed and sat back on my bed and scanned the injury on my arms. I carefully took off my shirt and pants until I was just in my boxers and socks to assess the damage that bastard had left me earlier. Any bruises started to turn ugly shades of black, blue, purple, and even some hints of yellow. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and laid my head back on my pillow. I was greatful that I was home alone, because if my father had noticed these, even if he actually paid attention to me, explaining these would be a pain in the ass.

As I pulled the blanket over my body, my head began to throb in pain. I was already too comfortable to get up to see if we had any painkillers hiding around somewhere. I thought I could just sleep it off and hopefully the pain wouldn't be so bad the next morning. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything to keep me from thinking about the whirlwind of a night.

Before I could stop myself, Eren's bright green eyes appeared in my thoughts and I began dreaming about the kid would grow up with me as his baby sitter. Maybe the kid wouldn't be influenced by my bad habits and grow up to be a normal... Well... Kid. I don't him going through the mistakes I've made. 

I want to become a better person, for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You better pray that there's another way out. You better pray that someone's listening now, and doesn't wanna watch you drown. 'Cause when you lie like the devil himself. No angels gonna hear you cry for help..."_

I groan as the chorus repeats itself. My cellphone is ringing on the floor next to my bed. I roll over and reach to the floor to pick it up. As I let out a yawn, I answer, "Hello?"

"Good morning. Is this Levi I'm speaking to?"

The voice sounds familiar as I answer, "Yes, that's me."

"Sorry if I woke you up, Levi. This is Dr. Jaeger. I'm calling wondering if you'd be able to come over and watch Eren with in the next hour. Both my wife and I got called into work early this morning. I apologize for such sort notice."

"Oh, no, it's okay," I run my fingers through my hair. "I'll be over once I shower and clean myself up."

"Good," he chuckles. "Be careful with your stitches. Let my wife know if you forgot the address or get lost. I'm already on my way to my office at the hospital, so there's not too much I can do."

"It's not a big deal, Dr. Jaeger. I remember where your house is."

"Alright. Thanks again, Levi."

"Yes, sir," and I hang up my phone so I can get ready for my first day on the job. I glance at my phone to see that it's just passed 8 in the morning. _I haven't been up this early on a Saturday in fucking ages..._ But, I really wasn't complaining.

I grab a towel and head to the nearest bathroom, not paying the slightest attention to if my parents are home or not. I turn the water on, remove my boxers, and head into the shower whether the water was warm or not. When the shampoo grazes over the stitches on my forehead, I wince in pain and curse under my breath. I try to look on the bright side of the pain, saying it's been "cleaned". 

After I feel clean enough, I just stand in the shower and let my thoughts wander. Today, I have to take care of Eren by myself, without his parents around to see if I'm taking care of their son to their liking. They won't be there if I screw up and make a mistake, or if I'm unsure about something. I click my tongue; I'm over thinking this. I'm taking this way too seriously. Yes, it's my first job where someone is counting on me. I wouldn't count my "nights of fantasy" with people who paid me to sleep with them as me making my own money, because I was never proud of myself. Now, I can make money and be proud of myself for taking care of someone.

I dress myself in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain, grey v-neck t-shirt, a pair of grey Chuck Taylor's, and a black oversized hoodie with The Ramones band logo on it. I brush my teeth and rinse my mouth to get rid of my unwanted morning breath. I don't even bother to check once again if my parents are home or not - nit that they would care if I got a job or not. I grab my keys, my cellphone, enough money to take a bus into the city, and walk out the front door without looking back.

For a Saturday, the bus is fairly packed. Too packed, in fact. I am stuck sitting a fat guy who smelled of fried chicken and gas. The smell is too unbearable that i learned how to hold my breath for the five minutes that man was sitting next to me. I don't do well in big crowds. Hell, I love going to rock concerts, starting mosh pits, and having a good ass time. But the second the concert is over, I bolt away from the crowd with my anxiety sky rocketing inside my chest. I tap my feet, bite my bottom lip, and turn the volume up so that the music blasting into my ears from my earbuds calms me down, in order to pass the time.

I exit the bus a couple of blocks away from the Jaeger household. My keep a fast pace as I feel excitement and nervousness invade my body. _I'm excited to be a babysitter...? I can understand why I'm nervous, but excited? What the hell are you thinking, Levi?_ My heart - I don't remember it ever beating this wildly and fast before. I'm concerned about how nervous I am...

Light steps up to the front door, adding a light knock to signal that I have arrived. After a few seconds, the door unlocks and opens to reveal Mrs. Jaeger holding her bright eyed son. Her curly, brunette hair isn't pulled back into a pony tail, it's all natural and she is wearing black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a black blazer. Her smile is very welcoming. Little Eren in her arms is wearing a normal, white baby onesie. He grins a toothless grin.

"Oh, good morning, Levi," Mrs. Jaeger greets. "I'm sorry my husband called you on such short notice. You probably wanted to sleep in on this dull Saturday."

"It's no big deal."

Eren giggles and squirms in her arms, looking directly at me. She smiles even brighter, "I think Eren remembers you, Levi. He looks happy to see you," she turns her attention to her son, "Hey Eren, do you want Levi to hold you?"

The baby laughs and smiles. He turns his bright green eyes back to me and begins to squirm even more to get out of his mother's hold.

"Okay, okay, Eren. Hold on a second," she looks at me. "Do you want to hold him Levi, then I can show you where everything is in the house?"

I nod in response. She hands me her son and the second he is in my arms, he wraps his arms around my neck for a tight hug. It catches me off guard and it chokes me a little bit. Mrs. Jaeger giggles as I remove Eren's grip from behind my neck and give the kid a light scowl. 

"Looks like he missed you, Levi," she smiles.

I couldn't help but feel happy that Eren missed me, but I don't show it. I leave my face unemotional as ever as I follow Mrs. Jaeger into their house and she begins to give me a tour of their small, comfortable home. She shows me where certain foods are in the kitchen, where certain medicines are in the bathroom, all things baby that Eren needs during the day throughout the house and in his room. She even gives me a spare house key if I ever wanted to take a walk with Eren or take him out to eat, etc. The feeling of someone I barely know trusting me actually makes me happy. I have definitely calmed down and feel less nervous about this job.

Mrs. Jaeger grabs her purse and heads out the door, "Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything or you're unsure of anything."

I nod and thank her as she kisses her son on the forehead and walks out the front door, reminding me once again that she'd be home around 5:00pm. Now that she's gone, the nerves return. I look at Eren in my arms, and he grins.

"Well, what do you wanna do, brat?"

A squeals a baby noise.

"How about we sit down and watch some Sesame Street? You like that Elmo bastard, don't you?"

His eyes light up and he smiles, as if he understood what I just asked him. _This kid is too cute, it's almost deadly..._ I hold Eren in my arms and walk into the living room. I set Eren down on the couch, telling him to stay there as I start the VHS. I fumble with their television, wondering what station to turn it to if we wanted to watch a movie. After a few curse words, I finally figure it out. I turn around to the couch to find Eren... Not there. 

"Shit... Eren?! Where the-"

The brat comes crawling back into the living room from the kitchen with a small blanket in his hands. _Dammit, I almost forgot the Jaegers said their son was a kid who never sat still..._ Eren crawls up to me and sits down in front of me feet, holding his arms up for me to pick him up; a cutesy, childish grin glued to his face.

I sigh and pick him up, "Don't scare me like that, brat."

He gives a giggle in response. I sit down on the living room couch with Eren on my lap as the tape starts. Eren's eyes stay glued to the television as the opening Sesame Street song jingles through the house.

"How can you watch this junk, kid?"

He doesn't look at me. He doesn't acknowledge my presence whatsoever. It's like I magically disappeared and Eren shot through the television and onto Sesame Street itself. His green eyes are filled with amazement and happiness.

I sigh and pat his head, "You are definitely a character, Jaeger...."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Eren didn't cause you any trouble today, did he, Levi?"

Mrs. Jaeger face is filled with worry as she walks into the living room with Eren asleep on my lap just like the night before. This was our day, beside me feeding him and having to change his diaper every so often, we just stayed in the living room and watched every single Sesame Street tape they owned. I'm going to be hearing that opening jingle in my sleep tonight and for the next few weeks...

"No, he was a good boy," I answer he, patting his sleeping back.

She sighs, "That's great. Thank you so much again, Levi," she turns away and walks into the kitchen only to walk back into the living room a few seconds later. "Levi, would you like to stay for dinner tonight? Grisha should be home within the next hour, so we can eat the second he walks into the door. Pi already talked to him about, and we would love to have you here."

I look up at the woman before me, a bit shocked, because I've never been invited to join anyone to dinner before, beside my friends (the actual friends that I have.) I clear my throat, "I... I would love to."

She smiles, "Excellent! Now I have an excuse to make extra food! I just love to cook! Do you have anything you like to eat, Levi?"

 _She's going to cook something that I like...?_ I hesitate, "I guess I like... Meatloaf?" That's not a lie. I love meatloaf. It was just the first thing that popped into my head.

"I can make that. We'll have meatloaf tonight for dinner," and she turns into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. The 5 o'clock news plays on the television, but I tune it out as I focus on the breathing child in front of me. Just like the first night, his head rests on my chest, and he has a grip on my grey shirt. He's drooling slightly, but it's avoiding my shirt. His brunette hair is the same shade as his mothers, but he definitely looks like his father. Don't all babies look like their fathers when they are born? I'm not even sure; a lot of people and relative said I looked more like my mother, but I had a lot of features my father had, too.

Thinking about my parents put me on edge a bit. I pet Eren's back, realizing I'm slightly jealous of the kid. His parents do everything they can to make sure their son is happy and lives his life to the fullest and happiest. My parents were never around me when I was born. I was always with my grandmother. She put philosophies in my head to make sure I lived a happy life and that if I did make mistakes, that I would overcome them and turn them into something better. Her death was so sudden... I didn't get to say-

My thoughts are interrupted by Eren waking up and letting out a quiet cry. I pet his back a little harder, but more gently, letting him know I was there. He looks up at me, his eyes still having a hint of sleepiness in them.

I chuckle, "Hello there, goober. Sleep well?"

He sets his head back on my chest and grumbles some baby noises in response. I grin and begin to tickle him, wondering how this little brat on my lap laughs his heart out. His baby chuckles are probably the cutest things I've ever heard in my life that my heart even smiled. 

"Someone's very ticklish, huh, brat?"

He lays down on my thighs and I continue to tickle him while humming the Sesame Street jingle out loud. Eren brings his hands up to my lips and grabs my bottom lip and starts to pull on it.

"Oi. This really hurts, kid."

Eren immediately lets my lip go, and while he's not paying attention, I lean forward and give him a raspberry on his tummy. He laughs even harder and louder than he did when I tickled him.

"You think that's funny, huh?"

I do it again, and each time I do, he laughs even harder and louder, until his green eyes sparkle, and his face turns red.

"Alright, squirt," I sit him up, "you really need to breath when you laugh, or you'll pop like a balloon."

His facial expression changes, as if that's actually going to happen.

"I'm kidding, brat. Take a joke."

"I'm home!"

Dr. Jaeger calls out from the front door. You hear his wife greet him in the kitchen and tell him that dinner is almost ready. He walks into the living room and his attention immediately turns to Eren and I.

"Good evening, Levi. Eren wasn't too much of a hassle today, was he?"

"No, not at all," I answer.

"That's good," Eren's face lights up as his father picks him up off of my laugh and kisses him on the forehead. "Was Eren a good boy today? Was he? Was he?" All Eren did was giggle and laugh as his father swung him around playfully in his arms, giving him kisses and raspberries. 

Mrs. Jaeger walks into the living room, "Levi's staying for dinner."

"Awesome. Excellent," Dr. Jaeger sets Eren in the playpen in the corner of the living room. then turns to me, "We put him in here while we eat, unless he's hungry, too, then he goes in the high chair in the kitchen. So, shall we eat?"

I nod and follow the Jaegers into their kitchen. The food sitting on the kitchen table looks delicious, possibly the best looking food I've seen in a while. Meatloaf, corn, mashed potatoes, scalloped potatoes, green beans, broccoli, rolls, gravy, and even some dessert sitting on the kitchen counter for later. I sit down at the end of the table across from Dr. Jaeger and next to Mrs. Jaeger.

I haven't eaten together with my family ever since my grandmother passed away. I always avoided eating with my parents because eating with them always turned into an argument, or them questioning me about everything I do with my life. I gaze at the parents before me with this warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach. 

I gaze back down at the food sitting on the table, feeling my mouth water just at the sight.

"Wow, this looks delicious," I say with a slip of my tongue.

"Awh, thank you so much, Levi. My dream was to become a chef, but right now it's just a hobby. Well, help yourself. Dig in."

I don't hesitate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't all that exciting, but I have things planned for the next few chapters that will make up for this, and my absence. :)
> 
> I should be updating my other fic tomorrow :)
> 
> Thank you for all of the support :)
> 
> Smiles. Smiles everywhere :D


End file.
